Hasbihal 2
YÖNLENDİRME Hasbihal 2 - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat The nightingale which knows everything is repartee My conscience colms down with the tunes The purity of your soul is as pure as it sound İf it becomes friend me in deep of my heart All the worlds become under my feet remain My dream rises other universe Distances comes narrow my desire and my zets İvention my thought make unıverses Hey, clear light of God Your sky would not it be my chest Do territory has the havens everytime Do you ever incur your way to the ground Flying nightingtale was in affactation to Sidre İf you make your slot in my heart You heart a different tune in there Tou would appreciate such as the my soul I remember your the vise’s tune I block out every time When ecstatic gives harmong my own heart The world become troubled in the my eyes İt escapes from all of the bond entirely Your tunes are poems in the sky The poems are very fluent as if it is a river Your abundance spreads the life’s bloom This tune wich belong, the soul and divine secrets is a knowledge With a breeze refreshes me. My heart becomes all the love. As if Leyla's veil is opening. Expectation is sleeping in heart’s cradle, It wakes up and cry increases. To silence the crying child, stand up my place and search dark nights! Oh mastery of my lover Or the night which representative of disappointment to me When i found my dark reign, When you make the underlying world drop off to sleep, And no one around, Striding dream suits itself as my friend I stand and stalk alone and strange I find a place quiet and widowed Over me, a sky full of stars There’s the cloak of the night which grows longer and longer in front of me; I have the knowledgeful peoms of scholar in my mind, Your great shape is just opposite to me Away from this world’s things… Freed from the worry of fearing and asking for help. In my heart, a divine blessing council established Such that joy of love fills my heart completely Since it is a pleasure to say, even Imagination is not impossible , never! Oh Lord, what a fertile enthusiasm! Oh Lord, what a bright night! Oh Lord, coquetry coquetry luster! Oh Lord what sparkling beauty Oh Lord, what sparkling beauty! Oh Lord, what an extraordinary delegation! O night, if only you haven’t daytime… O dazzling joy, if only you didn’t finish! While I was bidann, if only I didn’t wake up;; There was world, if only I didn’t believe! O my dear faithful, exclusive of my friend, If my story has given grief to you, With your usual helpful, Don’t shut up this groaning soul, listen! All the noise of life pass, However, this poor soul doesn’t fall in despair. Because if don’t be environment and the time is available; The sky is available to your scream! Send me what is your matter, you too… Do you remember what you say once upon a time? Never taking dream the future, Come and let join this conversation. The life’s periods act, act… God knows what will be.